


Burning For You

by AleishaPotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I don't even know what I was thinking, Knotting, M/M, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's heat suppressants fail just before he has to film an intense scene with Misha, the Alpha who caused all the problems to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Burning Up For You  
> Pairing: Jensen/Misha  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning/kinks: slash, knotting, talk of mpreg, self-lubricating, completely consensual extra-marital sex (open marriage of convenience) Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. Top!Misha, Bottom!Jensen  
> A/N: This takes place while filming season five. Specifically the lovely scene where Cas beats the every loving crap out of Dean for sneaking out and trying to say "yes" to Michael. You know the scene... :) This is another lovely piece written for [info]harmonyhelms. Blame her.

Jensen threw the half-full bottle of pills across his trailer just as Jared walked through the door.

"Whoa! What did that poor bottle ever do to you, Jen?" Jared asked, easy-going as always.

"Damn things aren't working right," Jensen muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the small couch they'd squished into the living area of his trailer.

Jared leaned over and picked up the bottle. He glanced at the label then looked back up at Jensen. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over to his friend.

"Uh... something you wanna tell me, Jen?" he asked, grabbing Jensen's shoulder to stop the frantic pacing.

Jensen ripped out of Jared's grip and stepped back, putting some space between them. Jared took a deep breath, scenting the air. His eyes widened when the telltale smell hit his nose.

"Fuck, Jen..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jensen muttered, rubbing a hand over his clammy forehead.

"Well, we could call Kripke, I bet he'd give you a few days," Jared offered, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. Jensen knew his friend wouldn't be too bothered by his heat, but even a beta could be affected a little by the powerful pheromones he had to be giving out.

"We're three days behind schedule already, due to rewrites, do you really think Kripke's gonna be okay with a week off? I don't think so," Jensen replied,

"Well, you can't go out there like this! Jeez, half the crew'd try to jump you!"

"We only have a couple alpha's on the crew, they can be kept under control, Jay. We're all adults here," Jensen muttered as he grabbed Dean's jacket. He was starting to sweat, but he knew Dean would have to wear his trademark leather jacket for the scene so he'd just have to deal.

"Ok, but what about Misha? You're gonna have to tumble around with him, let him throw you around a few times, are you sure you guys can do that with you like... this?" Jared asked, bringing up a good point.

Jensen had forgot that that was the scene they were working on this afternoon. Shit.

Jared seemed to think about what he'd just said for a minute before his eyes narrowed.

"Jensen, why exactly did your pills stop working? I know you, you're religious about taking the suppressants... what's going on?" his friend questioned.

"I don't know what you’re talking about. Nothing's going on, they just… stopped working," Jensen hedged. 

Jared snorted.

"Those things don't just stop working. There has to be a trigger, you know that."

"Fine. Wanna know what's going on? The damn things haven't worked right since we started season four. You know I always have a small heat, slight symptoms, nothing that bad and easily able to work during it, but when we started filming season four, my cycle started to... even out. And get stronger. The pills weren't keeping the symptoms at bay as well. It would only last a day, and it was easy to hide out in my trailer except for when I had to film. Only... only it got worse. The damn pills kept me from fully going into heat until last month," Jensen explained.

"You mean... did you really have the flu?" Jared asked skeptically.

"No," Jensen admitted.

"Have you seen your doctor? Maybe a different prescription," Jared suggested.

"Yes. And, we switched but... it's no good," Jensen told him.

"What did your doctor say?"

"She said..." Jensen looked around, not wanting to meet Jared's eyes. "She said I'd only be reacting that way if I was in constant close proximity to a viable alpha mate," he grumbled.

Jared was fighting a smile, Jensen could tell and that just pissed him off more.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well... I only know one alpha you've been in close proximity of," Jared started.

"Don't, Jay."

"What?"

"He's married!" Jensen snapped.

"He's in a 'mutually beneficial partnership' with a beta to 'spit in the face of social mores' and because he was tired of waiting for a mate and wanted a kid. You know Misha, the fact that he married Vicky was nothing more than a 'fuck you' to all those conservative asshats who try to tell us who we can take as a mate, who we can have kids with, all that shit."

"And that's supposed to make it okay that I'm lusting after him? That my body, for some fucked up reason, thinks only Misha Fucking Collins can satisfy it?"

Jared rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so... what are you going to do? Call in sick?"

"I don't exactly have that luxury. I'm gonna go out there with my head held high and... just get through the scene. Once we wrap, I can go home and..."

"And jerk off with a dildo shoved up your ass and think of Misha?" Jared finished for him.

Jensen shoved his costar hard as the taller man burst out laughing. He tried to ignore the rush of heat that flashed through his belly at Jared's words.

"Fuck," Jensen muttered when he realized he was getting wet. It wasn't bad yet, but he could feel the slickness and it just made the heat worse.

Jared choked when he caught a whiff of the new scent.

"Shut up, Jay," Jensen warned as he walked past his friend.

Jensen left his trailer, forcing his mind to run over the lines, not that he had many, mostly he just had to yell, "Cas!" and get the shit beaten out of him, most of the dialogue was on Misha, which was probably a good thing, considering.

He could sense Jared following behind him, not wanting to get too close he was sure. Even a beta had their limits when an omega was in heat.

The two made their way to set, thankfully not meeting anyone else and Jensen took his mark while Jared went over to one of the chairs just out of camera range. Jensen was thankful for Jay's show of solidarity. He might be a beta, but at six foot four, he was enough to scare off most alphas.

Keyword: most. Unfortunately, Misha wasn't 'most'.

He heard his costar before he saw him. Hell, he smelled him before he saw him. He was used to Misha's scent, hell, he was around it more often than not, but it had never smelled so... delicious. His heart hammered in his chest and the slight slickness from earlier tripled as Misha's scent wafted from around the corner.

He could hear the alpha laughing at something Guy said and the sound caused his stomach to flutter and his now sopping hole to clench.

He glanced around nervously and noticed a couple of the camera guys watching him warily, pupils blown and eyes wide, but thankfully still in control. Damn it, this was not going how he hoped.

Misha and Guy came around the corner and the actor froze while the director kept on walking. He watched Guy turn and give Misha a confused look before his eyebrows shot up and he spun to look at Jensen. 

Jensen felt a blush blossom on his face as Guy snorted and shook his head.

"Let's just... get this filmed as quickly as we can, 'kay? Then you can... go home," Guy offered as he walked over to where Jared was sitting. Jensen nodded, happy with that game plan then turned back to face Misha.

His costar was still standing in the same place. He watched Misha's nostril’s flare as he scented the air. He watched his blue eyes darken, becoming almost all pupil as the smell of Jensen's heat washed over the alpha. Misha swallowed visible before shaking his head slightly, as if to clear it. He finally walked over to the set, slowly taking his own mark, carefully avoiding getting too close to Jensen.

"Thought you were taking suppressants," Misha muttered, quietly enough so only Jensen would hear.

"I was," Jensen bit out, really not wanting to explain to Misha why they had stopped working.

Misha raised an amused eyebrow.

Jensen felt the slickness in his ass as he shifted on his feet and felt his blush deepen. There really was no use hiding it, he knew Misha could smell everything.

"Okay, guys. Let's get this in as few takes as possible," Guy called out, causing Misha to finally tear his gaze away from Jensen's. Jensen nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to find Dean.

Misha slammed Jensen into the alley wall for the tenth time in the last hour.

"I rebelled for this!" he hissed, but Jensen knew it wouldn't work. Misha's voice was broken, way too high to be Cas.

"Cut! Misha! For fuck's sake!" Guy called out. Jensen shut his eyes, his whole body reacting to the nearness of the alpha.

Misha growled in frustration, which sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Jensen's rock hard dick.

He'd been hard since the second take, unfortunately, which had prompted Guy to ask the camera's to film the scene close up. Jensen personally thought the fangirls would enjoy the scene more if his fucking erection were front and center. Most of them probably thought Dean was getting off on the manhandling anyway.

"Misha... you, uh, wanna let me up?" Jensen asked, voice raw and wrecked. Misha gave a small moan and rolled his hips into Jensen's.

"Fuck," he hissed as he felt the alpha's erection bump against his own. He felt another gush of slickness and just knew he had to have soaked through both his boxers and his jeans by this point. Misha's nostrils flared again.

"This isn't working," Misha growled, sounding like Cas for the first time all afternoon. Jensen's hips jerked forward at his words. He was trembling all over. He'd been fooling himself, thinking he could get through this scene.

"Misha! Jensen! Guys, c'mon!" Guy called out in a tired tone.

"Sorry, Guy, but we're gonna take five," Misha called back, voice firm in a way only an alpha could achieve.

Misha grabbed the front of Dean's jacket and pulled, hauling the taller man behind him as he made for the trailers.

Jensen's brain shut down as the need to follow his alpha took over. He was aching, burning, and only his alpha could fix it, why wouldn't he follow?

Misha pulled him into his trailer and slammed the door behind him. He quickly turned the lock then spun around to face him. His eyes were no longer blue. Misha licked his lips and Jensen moaned. His ass clenched as he watched the pink tip flick out and run across the bottom lip

"Jensen. Jensen! Pay attention!" Misha snapped, drawing his gaze up from that sinful mouth. The shorter man was taking deep, rapid breaths. He seemed to be battling with himself and it looked like it took everything he had to stay by the door rather than pouncing on Jensen where he stood.

"I'm paying attention," Jensen stuttered out.

"Good. You need to go in that bathroom, and take a long, cold shower," Misha ordered. Jensen jerked back in surprise. That... that was not what he was expecting.

"Wha-?" Jensen asked, unintelligibly.

"You reek. You're sweating, you're... jeez, Jensen, what the hell were you thinking!? Trying to film when you're like this," Misha demanded.

"I... uh... Kripke..." Jensen stuttered, thrown and a little off kilter.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Right now, you're screaming, 'Fuck me,' and if you're not careful, that's exactly what you're going to get. Kripke can eat shit and die for all I care, there's no way we can film this. You're head's not in it, mine sure as hell isn't. Now, go take a shower, then have Clif take you home and don't leave until this is through."

Jensen's heart dropped. Though, really, what was he expecting? He dropped his eyes to the floor and nodded he ascent.

He didn't wait for Misha to leave, just turned on his heels and sped his way into the bathroom. He peeled off Dean's clothes and grimaced at the huge wet patch he'd left on the jeans. Oh well. Too late to do anything about that now.

He tossed the soiled clothes into a pile in the corner of the tiny bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water was warm enough, fuck Misha, he wasn't taking a cold shower, he stepped under the spray.

He closed his eyes as the spray pelted down on him. His mind wondered back to the alpha he'd left standing by the door.

He pictured Misha's eyes, the dark, lust-filled gaze he'd leveled on him as he'd told him to go away. Fuck.

He reached down and gripped his hard cock and gave it a hesitant stroke. It felt good, yes, but... but it wasn't what he wanted, what he needed.

Keeping his hand tight around his dick, he let his other hand snake around his body to his slick, aching ass.

He shoved two fingers into his wet heat. The stretch felt wonderful, the slight burn just what he needed. He pumped his hand, letting his fingers curl to rub against his prostate.

He added a third, then a fourth finger but it still wasn't enough. God, it wasn't enough. The stretch, the fullness, it felt great, better than jerking off had, but... but it still wasn't a knot, wasn't his alpha's knot. And what the hell? He'd never thought that way before. He didn't have an alpha! How could he be yearning for his alpha when... when he didn't have one!

He knocked his forehead against the side of the stall and let out a pitiful sob. He was a mess!

"Misha," he whimpered as he curled his fingers, pressing hard against his prostate, trying his damnedest to mimic the pressure of a knot.

He never heard the door open, was too far gone to notice the shower door open and close, so he was more than a little startled when two hands grabbed his hips.

He glanced over his shoulder and found himself face to face with Misha.

"Damn it, Jensen. I tried. I tried really fucking hard to be noble, here."

His eyes roamed over Jensen, trailing down his body to land where he had half his hand shoved up his dripping ass.

"If I fuck you, Jen, I'm going to knot you. If I knot you, I'm going to mark you, and you know what that means. If I do this, you're mine, Jensen. Be very fucking sure this is what you want," Misha growled, hands tightening on his hips.

Jensen was trembling all over. He belatedly realized that Misha had lost all of his clothing before stepping in the shower. He trailed his gaze down the alpha's body. He stopped when he got to the swollen cock jutting up from a mess of dark curls. He could see the knot, already starting to swell. He whimpered, his stance widening without even realizing he was moving. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and took a deep breath. He had to know, had to be sure.

"Misha..." he had to stop and clear his throat. "Misha, you... I'm sorry. I... you don't have to do this, go. You've got Vicky, West, I know that, it's fine... I'm fine... you can, you can go," he stuttered, wondering if he was even making sense. It was hard to think with the alpha this close, smelling so fucking good even the water couldn't rinse away the scent.

"I have an awesome friend and a wonderful son, but... I don’t have a mate. That's what this would be, you know that."

Jensen nodded. He knew.

"God, Jensen, you have no fucking idea. When I walked onto the set that first day? I couldn't keep my eyes off you... your lips, your eyes... it's not surprising everyone thinks Cas wants to fuck Dean... kinda hard to keep that out of my acting," Misha whispered. That was enough for Jensen.

He braced both hands on the side of the shower, spread his legs a little bit further and canted his hips back in offering.

Misha growled again. His hand gripped the short hair on the back of Jensen's head and pressed him forward until his forehead rested against the shower stall. He pressed his lips on the skin right where shoulder met neck and kissed.

"Mine, Jen," he whispered into the skin. Jensen nodded in agreement.

Misha thrust forward, sinking deep in one harsh move. Jensen cried out in pleasure at the fullness, the burn of the penetration. He could feel the swollen knot, the part that hadn't made it in yet, resting against his entrance. Misha pulled back and thrust forward again, stopping just before the knot.

"Say it. Tell me you're mine," Misha ordered, still gripping his hair and his hip.

"Yours," he whimpered, voice barely discernible over the rushing water.

Misha rutted up, hard against him. He felt the muscles start to give.

"Again."

"Yours, Misha. Fuck. Yours," he mumbled.

Misha swiveled his hips and gave another hard thrust. Jensen cried out at the burning stretch as he finally opened up for his mate. He felt Misha bite down on his neck, tearing through skin to draw blood. The dual sensation of the knot plus the burning pain of the bite pushed Jensen over the edge. He felt his ass clamp on the slowly swelling bulge as he came hard, white stripes painting the side of the stall.

Misha gave another thrust, his mouth still clamped tight on Jensen's neck then spilled inside. He could feel gush after gush of warmth inside him, kept deep inside by the knot.

Jensen sighed. The rush, the high that came with orgasm was buzzing along his nerves. His whole body felt light as he floated along. He knew the feeling would linger as long as his mate was knotted with him. He turned his head slightly and felt Misha finally release his flesh.

"You okay?" Misha asked, letting go of his hair as well. The alpha let his hand pet down Jensen's still trembling side.

Jensen nodded, trying to find his voice.

The first thing he could think to say, the thing he probably should have brought up before they’d gone at it, was, "I don't want a kid."

Misha's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean, I don't wanna get knocked up. I don't just take the heat suppressants; I've got other stuff. Supernatural is important to me, I don't want a kid right now."

Misha's face smoothed out and he offered Jensen a smile.

"That's fine with me. I have my hands pretty full with West right now. We can just... take it as it comes. Maybe someday you'll change your mind... maybe not. Not a big deal. Who says you have to have a kid, just because you can?"

Jensen smiled.

"You're pretty awesome."

Misha gave him a knowing smirk.

"I know."

Jensen shifted, feeling the knot tug on his ass, sending a pleasant rush through his body. Misha moaned and pumped more cum into him.

"What... what are you going to tell Vicky?" he asked, finally clear headed enough to ask.

"The truth. She's not going to care, Jen," Misha pointed out. "She's been pretty serious about a beta friend of ours for a few years," he explained, a note of pride in his voice. Which made since. Two betas mating? Yeah, that sounded like a controversial decision that would really get Misha going.

"Okay," Jensen sighed, sinking back into his mate’s arms. He was exhausted, and really wanted a chance to rest while his heat was temporarily abated.

Misha shifted slightly and he felt the knot pop out, along with a gush of slick and cum. Jensen moaned at the loss causing the alpha to chuckle.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time and I'm sure more than enough opportunities to do that again," he assured him as he pulled him back under the spray to clean him off.

Once the traces of their mad rut were washed away, Misha helped him out of the shower and bundled him up in a huge, fluffy towel. He guided him out of the bathroom and into the sleeping area of the trailer.

"I'm going to call Jared and let him tell Guy that you won't be in until Monday. He and Jim can film their scenes," Misha told him, taking charge of the situation. Jensen was grateful for it. He gave his mate a smile before burrowing into the covers and letting sleep take him.


End file.
